


Shot in the Heart Part 2

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to Shot in the Heart. His Last Vow. Sherlock gets shot, but this time John is there to watch the whole thing. The two of them must discover how to stay safe and find Mary, all while realizing that their feelings for each other may be more than just platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock lay in the all too familiar hospital bed, only listening to the steady sound of his heart rate monitor over and over again,  
“Beep…beep…beep”  
This place was far too boring and there wasn’t nearly enough crimes to solve. Sherlock was left alone with his thoughts and at this moment in time there were three people on his mind; John, Mary, and Charles Augustus Magnussen. Christmas was in less than a week and Sherlock knew that he had to meet up with Charles soon. Although Mary had almost killed him, he knew her reasons why and he had promised he would help her. Suddenly Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
“Someone is here to see you Mr. Holmes”, a nurse informed.  
“Bring them in.”  
Sherlock suddenly felt the air go cold and he could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat, if there had not been a heart monitor telling him otherwise.  
“How’s hospital life?” The cold and icy voice asked.  
“Boring.” Sherlock kept a straight face and a calm demeanor as he answered the icy man.  
“Yeah it’s a shame. Not many criminals here.”  
“So pressure points is it? You sit there and find people’s pressure points and use them to bring them down.” Sherlock said the words in a more of a matter of fact way rather than as a question. Charles responded with only a smile. “You can read people. You have files hidden in a vault with all their personal information and you save it into those.” And with that Sherlock reached across and grabbed Charles glasses.  
Charles watched in amusement as Sherlock slipped on the glasses. There was a moment of silence and then,  
“Nothing.” Sherlock’s face filled with confusion as he slipped the glasses off. “Just regular spectacles”, he said as he handed back the glasses.  
“It appears so Mr. Holmes. Although I would love to show you the vaults sometime. You and your little pet… John.”  
“Leave John out of this. He’s done nothing.”  
“Yes but his wife is quite the lady isn’t she. I think we can agree that if you bring me what I want I’ll show you my vaults, and that includes John.”  
Sherlock thought for a moment before finally responding,  
“Fine. Can’t wait to spend Christmas with you.”  
Charles stood and began to walk out of the room,  
“I’m looking forward to your company",and with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the typical Christmas scene, a toasty fire, the scent of cinnamon mixed with ham, and a happy family. Well maybe not necessarily the happy part, but a family none the less.  
“Why are we here?” Mycroft whined.  
“Because Sherlock is home from hospital after some idiot put a bullet through his chest and we need to celebrate. But I swear if I ever figure out who shot him I will…”  
“Okay mother dear, I think we understand”, Mycroft rudely interrupted.  
“Oh be quiet Myc, you should be happy your brother is still alive.”  
“Am I happy? I haven’t checked, and is it really so hard for you to struggle all the way to the end of my name? Mycroft is the name you gave me if you care to say it properly. Is it really so hard to call me by my full name?” The Holmes’ mother frowned and then looked down at the potatoes she was cutting.   
“Mycroft is this your laptop?”  
“Yes, on which the free world depends, and you have potatoes on it.”  
Sherlock smiled to himself watching as his mother and brother continued to bicker back and forth. It reminded him of his childhood and he smiled as he realize the scene had changed very little over the many years. Sherlock took a break from watching his family bicker to glance at the time, only five more minutes until his plan would be set into motion. He stood and walked into the living room, finding John resting on the couch and his father standing near the fire.  
“May I have a moment alone with John please?” Sherlock asked his father.  
“Of course”, his father answered and then whispered “Is there something going on between John and Mary? I haven’t seen her in forever and she didn’t come today.”  
“I’m afraid there is, I guess married life didn’t quite suit them.” Sherlock whispered back.  
His father replied with a frown and a nod, walking towards the door,  
“I guess I’ll give you two a moment alone.”  
They waited for Sherlock’s dad to leave and completely shut the door before either of them spoke.  
“So what do you need to talk to me about?” John asked. “If it’s about Mary I think you should know that we’ve mutually agreed to, you know, not be married anymore.”  
Sherlock just nodded before saying, “Actually I wanted to talk about us.”  
John’s eyes lit up and then he nodded his head, encouraging Sherlock to continue.  
“I know you and Mary aren’t really at the greatest point right now and I was just wondering if, John what I’m trying to say is that…  
“Yes Sherlock?”  
“I love you very much John, I think you found that out. What I want to ask you is, would you?”  
“Yes Sherlock! Of course!”  
“…move back in?” Sherlock finished his sentence slowly, confused by John’s outburst.  
“Oh”, John breathed, his face dropping.  
“What? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to move back in?” Sherlock asked, searching John’s face for answers.  
John faked a smile, “No of course I want to move back in with you it’s just that I thought you were asking me something else.”  
“Asking you something else? Like what?” Sherlock was completely lost but John had no time to answer because right at that moment Sherlock’s mother walked in the door.  
“Oh look at you two, always spending so much time together. It’s a surprise no one thinks there’s something more between you two then friendship.”  
Sherlock and John looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Mrs. Holmes.  
“Yeah quite a surprise.” John said stepping away from Sherlock.  
“I was just bringing you guys some tea.” Mrs. Holmes said as she set a tray down on the table. As she went to stand back up though she started falling, John quickly jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.  
“Sherlock! My God she fainted!”  
Sherlock looked down at his watch and smiled, “Right on time.”  
“What do you mean right on time Sherlock? I swear if you did this to your own mother… and on Christmas! Really Sherlock?” John continued shouting after Sherlock as he walked back into the kitchen. Soon John realized that not only was it Sherlock’s mom but also his father and his brother. “Dear God Sherlock really?!?”  
“Don’t worry John. Billy here is a very good chemist, he measured the perfect level for each of them and will stay here and monitor until they wake up.” Billy smiled and waved at John but John just frowned.  
“What is your big plan this time Sherlock?”  
“We’re giving Magnussen his Christmas gift.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“My brother”, Sherlock replied with a sly smile as he grabbed Mycroft’s laptop and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They marched across a nearby field, Sherlock reaching out his hand to John. John stared at it confused,  
"Are you wanting me to hold your hand?"  
Sherlock looked at John and smiled,  
"Actually I wanted your gun, but I guess we can hold hands if that makes you feel better."  
John shook his head and laughed,  
"What makes you think I would bring a gun to Christmas dinner at your parents?"  
Sherlock just laughed,  
"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise for someone who keeps a tire leaver in his pants..."  
"One time Sherlock... One time."  
"Sure... Now gun."  
"Fine", John grumbled as he reached down the back of his pants and pulled out his gun, handing it over to Sherlock.  
"Do you always keep your gun in your pants?"  
"Not now Sherlock..."

The two continued to walk across the field until the sounds of a helicopter approaching created a hurricane of wind around them.   
John let out groan,  
"It's Christmas!" He screamed, trying to be heard above to loud noise of the helicopter.  
"That's exactly how I feel!" Sherlock exuberantly shouted back, but one look at John told Sherlock different.  
"Oh you mean it's really Christmas..." His sentence ended in a rather sad tone as he noticed John's lack of excitement. They climbed aboard the helicopter and took off, John just going along for the ride, not quite sure where they would end up. Finally a house came into view that John soon recognized to be Magnussen's.  
"I hope he made dinner because I'm starving", John grumbled out.  
"What's that?" Sherlock yelled to John.  
"Nothing, just said his house looked nice."  
"Hm", was all Sherlock could offer in return.   
The helicopter landed and Sherlock thanked the driver and jumped out, turning around to help John down before even thinking twice.  
"I'm not a two year old", John complained. None the less though he allowed Sherlock to lift him down and out of the helicopter.   
They walked to what they presumed to be the front door (hard to tell on such an architecturally confusing house). The door was surprisingly unlocked and John and Sherlock walked right in. What surprised John and Sherlock was not Magnussen sitting relaxed on the couch, but the person sitting next to him. As they walked in closer only one confused word left John's mouth,  
"Mary?"


	4. Chapter 4

Magnussen patted the couch,  
“Please make yourselves comfortable.”  
John, still in shock, and Sherlock made their way to the couch, sitting down beside Mary and Magnussen.  
“I’m sure you have questions”, Magnussen said with a sly smile.  
“Yeah I’d like to know why Mary is here”, John blurted out.  
“I think she’s here for the same reason you are. She said something about wanting the files I have on her. I’m assuming you came for the same reason, am I wrong?” Magnussen gave them a knowing look as he poured himself a drink.  
“Of course. Although I have a gift to give you in return. A favor for a favor”, Sherlock chose his words carefully, not sure what Mary had already told Magnussen.  
Magnussen lifted his eyebrows, his curiosity rising,  
“And what would that gift be?’  
“My brother”, Sherlock answered straight faced.  
“Ah, should I be expecting his company soon?”  
Sherlock responded by pulling out Mycroft’s laptop. This caught Magnussen’s attention even more and he stepped forward,  
“Not so fast”, Sherlock warned. “First you show us your vaults.”  
“My vaults?”  
“Your vaults, don’t try to pretend they don’t exist.”  
Magnussen nodded and started walking towards the hallway. All three stood and followed him, curious to see his so called ‘magnificent’ vaults. They walked down several hallways before arriving to two grand double doors. Magnussen turned towards the group of three and smiled before turning around and getting a firm grip on both handles. He gave a pull and opened the two doors. What stood before all three was nothing they had ever expected. The vastness, the glowing white, and above all, the emptiness. All three frowned and stood in the door way confused beyond belief. In the center of the room was a single chair. Magnussen walked forward and sat down, closing his eyes and folding his hands.   
“You’re familiar with mind palaces, aren’t you Sherlock?”  
Both John and Mary turned to Sherlock, waiting to see how he would react. Sherlock kept a straight face and just nodded, curious to see where this was going. Magnussen carried on, ‘opening’ and ‘closing’ files in his mind. He found Mary’s but before he could say anything John stopped him,  
“Stop this. Just stop… Jesus Sherlock, what is this? Some crazy mind game? Do you think this is funny?”  
Sherlock just shook his head, sorrow in his eyes, and frustration at his mistake. Magnussen frowned,  
“Are you not wanting to play this game John? Maybe another one then?”  
Magnussen stood and exited the room, the three once again following him. They arrived in the living room where Magnussen gestured for them to sit on the couch. He then grabbed a remote and turned on the television, pressing a few buttons before pulling up a video. They watched in silence as the video of Sherlock pulling John out of the fire played. Magnussen sat with a smug look, gesturing for John to take a closer look. John stood and walked closer to the television, his eyes filling with tears at seeing the extent of danger Sherlock had put himself in to save John. While John stood distracted by the video on the television Magnussen made a quick move, grabbing Sherlock and tying a cloth around his mouth to keep him from making any noise. The cloth contained more than just cloth though because within seconds Sherlock was unconscious, hanging clumsily in Magnussen’s arms. Mary who had also been distracted by the television turned and noticed the commotion. She lunged forward just as Magnussen pulled out a gun, pointing it in her direction. She stopped and by then John had also noticed the commotion, turning around to find his best friend (or was it boyfriend?) hanging unconscious in Magnussen’s arms and his wife (now ex-wife) frozen in her spot staring at a gun in Magnussen’s hands. John panicked only two words coming from his mouth,  
“Jesus Christ…”  
Magnussen leaped into action quickly and dragged the detective outside. Mary and John followed, unsure of what was going to happen, and cautious of the gun being pointed in their direction. Magnussen froze as he was met with a helicopter and threatening red dots. John couldn’t help himself,  
“Jesus Christ, what now?”  
A voice came over the loud speaker that John soon recognized to be Mycroft,  
“Everyone put their hands up. Magnussen, drop the gun and drop my brother.”  
They all put their hands up, but Magnussen refused to drop the gun. Mycroft’s voice thundered out again,  
“Drop. The. Gun.”  
Magnussen smiled,  
“Look at all of you. So caring. Sherlock really would have appreciated all of this, too bad he’s not awake to see it.” With that Magnussen lowered his harms and pressed the gun to the front Sherlock’s head, “Say goodbye.” With that there was a gun shot. Even with the hurricane force winds and the noise of the helicopter, John felt his world go silent. He could faintly feel himself screaming and it only took a few seconds for the tears to roll down his cheeks. John fell to his knees and watched the blood hit the ground.


End file.
